


It's A Sign OF The Time

by oliviawrites (LauraLittlemiss)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Song fic, as it is his song, coming out in a way, liveshow, mention of harry styles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraLittlemiss/pseuds/oliviawrites
Summary: Somebody asks Dan if his in love with Harry Styles. No he is not, he is very in love with someone else. And he intends to make that known.





	It's A Sign OF The Time

Dan was doing a live show like he did every Thursday. He enjoyed doing them - who would say no to getting to ramble for an hour while people paid attention? - and his viewers enjoyed them as well. So far, it was going well. He had already said the politically correct things that everyone would gif later on and he was now rambling on about Harry Styles' new song, Sign Of The Times.

"You see, it's really soft yet still exciting and I think that's why so many people like it." He said, trying to figure out the best way to put it. "The lyrics are soothing and the instruments in the background bring it together really well. Plus Harry Styles' voice is incredible, obvi, so that's probably why it's such a big hit. I remember I first heard it and I practically had an orgasm it was so good. Like an ear-orgasm? And eargasm? Thank God that's not a thing."

He scanned the chat, looking for a comment to carry on the talk. "'Are you in love with him or something?' says Alyssa." He laughed a little before sitting up straighter in his chair. "No," He said, still laughing a little. "I'm in love with somebody else." Dan knew that what he was saying was probably going to drive them all mad. He kind of looked forward to the shit show that was sure to be in his Instagram comments and Tumblr mentions later. He knew Phil probably wouldn't mind when he found out later, they had both agreed that they wanted to be a bit more open.

"'Who are you in love with?' Asks Ryan. Haven't you been paying attention to my content? I thought it was pretty obvious."

It just so happened that Phil walked into the hall at that second. "Phil!" Dan yelled, startling Phil. "Come and talk for a second." Phil rolled his eyes but otherwise obliged, walking over to where Dan's computer was set up.

"So this is where the magic happens? Sad." Phil said, kneeling down to the floor so he could be eye level with the laptop.

Dan laughed, gently smacking Phil on the back. "Why are you being so sassy today? They don't even know what you're referencing right now."

"It's an inside joke, I couldn't tell you or I would have to kill you all or sell you to the aliens."

"Nobody wants that." Dan chimed in.

"'Okay but does this person know you're in love with them?' Hannah asks." Phil read from the chat, giving Dan a puzzled look. "What are they talking about? You're in love with someone?"

Dan rolled his eyes. Of course Phil would pretend that they weren't together. It was the perfect opportunity to trick their fans and freak everybody out. Two could play at that game.

"Well, Phil, I was hoping you knew that much already, I told you everything this morning," Dan said, looking him in the eye. "Jacob, remember? He took me to his place last night and we told each other our first 'I love you's' and then we had super hot dirty se-" Phil clamped a hand over his mouth, laughing. Dan joined in laughing, feeling his cheeks flush. Phil removed his hand and leaned into Dan instead.

"You're ridiculous and I hope you know that," Phil said. His eyes were scanning the chat again. "Maria asks if Jacob's real name is Phil."

Dan giggled, nodding. "I guess you guys figured it all out. Good job, it was super hard." Phil let out a snort and stood up, kissing Dan on his temple.

"But seriously, I'm like super in love and I'm the happiest I've been in a long while." He smiled goofily into the camera.


End file.
